Darker Deals
by karmaspiral
Summary: Regina and Gold gradually realize that there's a fine line between rivalry and wantonness... Golden Queen AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ABC's ****_Once Upon A Time, _just the story.****  
**

**A/n: First shot at fanfic, reviews are super appreciated! **

Chapter 1

Regina was entering Gold's pawn shop knowing they would get into an argument yet again. It's the way it always ended every time they spoke to each other. Gold could hear her signature black stilettos clicking in his wooden floor and before he even saw her, he knew exactly who it was. "Well, if it isn't our beloved queen. What exactly brings you to my shop today?" he asked sarcastically.

-"I have a bone to pick with you" she said as she walked around the shop touching with her fingertips the many gadgets he had acquired through the years in that way she knew he absolutely hated.

-"Yes, isn't that always the case, dearie? What do you want?"

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled to herself because she suspected she had already annoyed him. And why was annoying and teasing Rumpel always so fulfilling for her? She wiped the smile off her face as she turned around and walked towards the counter to face him.

-"I know you gave Snow the black candle. The candle that killed my mother."

-"And your point is...?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. She wasn't surprised at Gold's indifference, in fact she was used to it. But that didn't mean it didn't make her furious every time he said something to piss her off with that smug smile on his face.

-"My point _is_, you helped that idiotic goodie two shoes kill my mother. As if she hasn't done enough damage in my life... That little trollop has taken everything I have and you helped her. So, now I'm gonna need you to help me. And you're going to do it because you owe me."

He scoffed and smirked at her. "I don't owe, people owe me. You know this. And I did nothing, it was all her. I guess she's not such a goodie two shoes after all."

Regina rested her hands on the counter and looked straight into Gold's eyes. He knew her well enough to know when she meant business and the look she shot him was definitely no-nonsense.

She began talking very slowly and firmly, pronouncing every single syllable so that he wouldn't miss anything and understood clearly. "Listen to me, you filthy imp: You and I are way past acting coy here. You planted the idea in Snow's weak mind and she went for it. You had everything to do with it, in fact, it's almost as if _you _yourself killed my mother. Luckily for you I'm more interested in your help destroying Snow White than in revenge against you. And like it or not I still am your queen, as you said. So, what will it be?"

Gold absolutely despised when Regina acted like this. It always got on his last nerve when she came into his shop acting superior, demanding things and treating him like a child or a mentally disabled person. And yet, he stood there looking very intently at her... There was just something about watching that woman get all riled up that he found... interesting. He looked at the Queen's full, plump, apple-red lips moving, enunciating every word so diligently and found himself wondering if that mouth would be as forceful other places as it was right now. She didn't know this, but he often caught himself thinking about these sort of things when he saw her. The woman was wretched, she would've killed every single soul in the kingdom if she would've had her way. Hell, she brought them in this magic-less world (with his help, granted). Still... Why was she so damn sexy? He smiled to himself and came back to Earth in the middle of Regina's brief speech just in time to act annoyed again and to try to dismiss her.

"Listen, dearie, your queen status has no power in this world and it never really mattered much to me in our kingdom so, spare me. Besides what do I get for helping? You know very well free labor isn't my style."

The Queen grinned at him with that wicked way she had, she knew she annoyed him and at times he had definitely wanted to kill her... literally. But for some reason he just could not refuse every time she had an offer for him. Maybe because she knew him so well and they were both so dark. She stood straight, taking her hands off the counter and very confidently said "Well Rumpel, I can help you get close to your son. I have-" Gold cut her off with a very loud, mocking laughter before she could even finish the sentence.

"My dear, evidently you and I have been a bit distanced lately. I don't need help where my son in concerned. Not anymore. So... thank you for coming by, it's always a pleasure. Come back when you have something I want."

Regina's face was flushed because of her anger at him. Anger for cutting her off, for laughing at her, for refusing to help her finally destroy her mortal enemy. How dare he? She was still the queen! Did nobody care for that anymore? She scoffed in disbelief and stopped herself from jumping the counter and strangling him, which is what she really wanted to do. But if she had learned anything it was that, first of all, her magic wouldn't hurt him as he was just as powerful and second, a deal being struck was Gold's weakness in life. He wouldn't be able to resist helping her just for the thrill of sealing a deal and taking something from her. She'd just have to be a little patient and eventually, she'd think of something to offer him. So, instead of giving into her rage, she just gave him a half-smile and said "I guess you have everything you want right now. Congratulations, Rumpel. I never thought I'd see the day." She looked smugly at him.

Gold stared at her and her smug look. He knew she had already calculated a way to get to him or get back at him. He walked slowly around the counter, making his way towards her and stopping right in front of her. He was so close, he could smell her hair and feel her breath on his skin. He looked at her red, sinful lips again... _That mouth... _

Regina stood there, slightly petrified and unable to look away from Gold's piercing eyes. She wanted to say something, she wanted to back away from him and dismiss him like she was way too important to have an imp standing so unbelievably close to her. She wanted to... but she couldn't. _Why couldn't she?_

As Gold was examining her luscious mouth he noticed her breathing quickened a little bit. He smiled in his unique wicked, crooked way and whispered right on her lips _"Not everything, dearie. Not everything..."_

Regina's eyes widened. She jumped back and stared at him confused and slightly shocked. She only said "Goodbye, Gold." as she practically ran out of the pawn shop. As soon as she was out she took a deep breath of fresh air, and suddenly felt loopy and short of breath. Something in the air shifted, something had changed in a matter of a second and she could feel it. She didn't know what had just happened, but she knew she couldn't wait to feel again the way she felt when Gold's eyes and warm breath were on her. She had to have more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ABC's ****_Once Upon A Time, _just the story.****  
**

**A/n: Originally I planned to make it easier for them, but in true Regina/Gold fashion I decided to put a little more tension between them. Let me know what you think, please review! More to come soon. **

Chapter 2

The sweet smell of apples, musky cologne and sweat filled the air. Everything about this late night encounter was sexy. Gold and Regina were locked in each other, writhing and rocking back and forth, moaning and breathing intensely. It was sinful, and oh so good... Damn it, how was it possible that it felt _so_ good?

_*beep beep beep*_

The alarm on Regina's clock went off. She woke up alone in her big bed, drenched in sweat and panting. _Fuck... It was a dream._ Oh, God! It was a nightmare! Why was this happening to her? She covered her face with her hands and tried to shake it all off. Regina was used to being in control at all times, so when she found herself lusting after one of her sworn enemies she was more than just confused. She was lost. Nevertheless, being the control freak that she was, she resolved not to spend one more minute thinking about Gold or the dream or the way she had felt when he stood inches away from her, whispering and looking at her suggestively. The Queen got up and went to prepare herself a bath to relax and carry on with her morning duties.

An hour later she was at Granny's ordering her morning coffee and revising the menu to order some breakfast. These days she kept pretty much to herself. Cora's funeral had passed and she still hadn't gotten her revenge on Mary Margaret, but that would have to wait until Gold agreed to help her. _Gold._ And as if she called him with her thoughts, the diner's door opened and in came Mr. Gold. The hairs on the back of Regina's neck stood up in anticipation. She was sitting at the counter not quite facing the door, yet she knew it was him. She could feel it. She turned her head sideways to sneak a peek, and there he was. Looking sharp as ever with his black three-piece suit and tie and a blue shirt underneath, slowly and smoothly making his way towards her with his cane.

_Damn. _

Gold saw her staring briefly at him and he couldn't help but smirk. _That smug son of a bitch_. Regina turned her head back to the menu quickly and nonchalantly.

"Madame Mayor, good morning to you."

She nodded indifferently without saying anything, her eyes still on the menu. She refused to look at him again, not while he had that smirk on his face.

-"Huh. I guess we're not very chatty this morning. Pity, considering I might have a solution to your current predicament."

He immediately caught her attention.

-"And what might that be?"

-"Well, don't you wanna maybe buy me a cup of coffee first?"

Regina sighed and gave him her fakest smile. "Ruby, would you please bring Mr. Gold a cup of coffee and whatever else he might want from the menu?" Ruby nodded and brought over the coffee and a menu for Gold.

"That won't be necessary, dear. I'll just have my coffee and be on my way."

Regina looked at him with a hint of desperation. "Be on your way? What about your solution?"

-"Patience, dearie. You don't want me to discuss this in here, do you? This is a private matter and it shall be discussed as such. Meet me at the shop tonight, we'll get into it then."

-"And how do I know this isn't one of your plots to mess with me? What's your sudden interest in helping me now?"

Gold took one more sip of his coffee, set the cup down and looked straight into Regina's eyes.

"I told you to come back when you had something I wanted. Well..." He leaned in right next to her ear "...there's something I want."

Regina could hear her heart beating in her ears. It was happening again, that feeling, that inexplicable effect he had on her. Everything muted, she felt like there was nobody else around. Gold pulled away from her, smiled and as he turned to walk away said "See you tonight, _your highness_."

Regina sat there petrified. Again, she couldn't so much as mutter anything, she had just sat there._ What was this? How did he do that? Regina Mills kept quiet for no one. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby "Do you know what you want to order?"

-"I'm not hungry anymore." _Not for food, anyway._

It was around 8pm when Regina arrived at Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She opted for walking instead of taking her car thinking that the fresh air would do her good. She was still shaken up about their little exchange in the diner, about the other day in the shop, about the dream... About everything. She didn't know what he wanted, but she had a few ideas as to what it might be. She stood in front of the door for a moment to take a deep breath. Her heart was racing, her mind running around and she felt nervous. Nervous, but excited. Finally she opened the door and stepped inside. Gold was standing behind the counter working on something, with his back to the door. He grinned as he heard the little bell on the door ring, followed immediately by the stilettos clicking on the floor. He turned around and greeted his guest with a smile "Regina."

-"Well. I'm here."

-"And ready to talk business apparently.", he teased.

-"Always.", she said with a smile (this time a genuine one).

Regina strutted towards the counter and slowly placed her hands on the edge of it. She looked at Gold, waiting for him to say something. Finally, when he stared at her not saying a word, she said "Oh, come on. You know patience is not one of my virtues." She leaned in a little in a very seductive way and added "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Regina felt really good about herself. She went in there nervous and now she was staring at him like he was dessert. _Not bad at all._

Gold stared at her with a blank expression on his face. Then he smiled smugly, licked his lips and said "It's about Belle."

Regina's face disfigured for a moment. _What?! Surely he was messing with her. I mean, his intentions had been somewhat obvious... Hadn't they? _

Gold ignored Regina's evident confusion and continued.

-"I need you to get Belle to remember who she is. You do that for me, and I'll help with your Snow White situation."

_Oh. My. God. What a bastard! He had toyed with her on purpose!_ She was furious.

When Regina failed to react yet again, he decided to keep going.

-"Well, it's simple really. All you have to do is-"

She interrupted, "I don't think so."

-"Pardon me?"

-"No. It can't be done. And you know this. Really Gold, why are you wasting my time?" Regina sounded annoyed but not nearly as angry as she actually was.

-"If you would let me finish, I could tell you that it _can_ be done. But I can't do it, it has to be you. See, your mother has a spell than can bring a person back to a specific timeframe. Unfortunately, she locked it in a box and cast a protection spell on it. If I know Cora, the only person that can access it besides her, is you."

Regina stood there staring at him. She heard what he said, she just didn't care right now. She was too mad, too frustrated. Still, she couldn't let him now that. _Never_.

-"Sounds simple enough. We'll see."

She turned around and headed for the door. Gold's eyes narrowed. "What the...? We'll see? That's your answer? _We'll see?!_ What is that?! And where are you going?!"

-"What's with the third degree, Gold? I said _we will see._"

Gold leaped out from behind the counter and hurried to the door shutting it roughly with his hand. He kept one hand on the door and one on his cane. He looked at her with fire in his eyes.

-"And I said where do you think you're going? You came to me. You asked for my help and when I give you a solution you dismiss it? Who do you think you are?"

Regina leaned in and put her face as close to him as her anger allowed her. "_I am your queen_. And right now it seems like you need me much more than I need you. I've been after Snow for years, darling. What's a couple more?" She yanked the door open, looked at him again and before slamming the door shut, she said "Good luck with the girl, Rumpel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _ABC's Once Upon a Time_, just the story. **

**A/n: This Chapter was a bit of a challenge to write, I wanted to give you both character's perspective on what's happening. I hope I did good! Next chapter is already in process, so it'll be up very soon, I promise. Enjoy and PLEASE review! **

Chapter 3

Gold stood at the entrance of his shop unable to move. He was so thrown by Regina's reaction and so angry at her for dismissing him like that. He didn't understand why she had changed her mind so suddenly. She had asked for his help, not the other way around and he thought she seemed very eager and interested when she came into the shop. _What the...? Damn her!_

Gold was indubitably a smart man, he didn't do things without a specific purpose. There were no casualties in his world because he carefully observed and orchestrated so that whenever he needed something he always got his way. That being said, it should come as no surprise that the reason he was so shocked and mad now was because he had played it all so Regina would've had to say yes to whatever he asked. Or so he thought. He wondered what went wrong. She still wanted to kill Snow White, he hadn't offended her mother's memory or anything like that, what he asked was fairly simple and she knew he never backed down from a deal so it was a sure bet..._ What happened?_ He muttered to himself, "It certainly couldn't have been... could it?"

He wondered if what had altered Regina's reaction so much was the fact that he had been somewhat flirtatious with her. But then he thought back to all the times he had flirted and tried to seduce her back when he was her mentor in all magic related affairs. He remembered how he practically threw himself at her once, grabbing her by the waist and pinning her against a chair and she had pushed him away. And he thought about all the occasions when he made lewd comments and she either ignored him entirely or made a snide remark. He scoffed at himself for even considering the possibility... Although, he always suspected that Regina was secretly attracted to him but she was too proud to admit it to herself. The lingering doubt clouded his anger momentarily. That was the thing about Regina: even when she made him furious, she always had him thinking about these sort of things. Now he was more curious than ever about her and determined to get her to agree to help Belle regain her memory.

* * *

Regina woke up even more angry than she was the night before. She had stormed out of the shop and practically jogged back to the house. She jumped in the shower, drank some tea to help her sleep and went to bed trying not to think about the issue and hoping that in the morning light, it'd all seem less harsh. It didn't.

She was mad at Gold, but most of all at herself for building up such a ridiculous fantasy in her mind. _Belle. Seriously?_ As if being rejected by somebody she wasn't even all that sure she wanted wasn't bad enough, she was being cast off for a little girl. _I'm a woman. A wo-man._ She shook her head in disbelief and before she could help it, she began to think about Gold. She didn't know why it all felt so humiliating or why she was still so intrigued by him and it was very disconcerting. Even after the huge slap in the face, she still felt like Gold was attracted to her. He always had been, that doesn't just magically change. _Unless he's really in love... _

"Fuck! Nevermind, I don't even care." She muttered the words to herself and even in solitude, with no one else to hear them she knew she didn't mean them. She did care. It was hard to admit it but for some inexplicable reason, she did want Gold. She wanted him almost as much as she wanted her revenge, and that was a big deal. The Queen thought long and hard of a way to solve this situation. Her ego was bruised, she didn't get what she wanted and she felt vulnerable. It wasn't a familiar or a welcome feeling for her. She needed to be in control again and she needed to ger her way.

Finally, she had an idea. She thought if she could get rid of Snow White with a new plan which she couldn't carry out herself, she could go back to Gold and agree to help out with that little bitch's memory only if he could execute the plan perfectly. Except it'd be a fake plan, something elaborate that could never in a million years work. This way she'd have an excuse to spend some time with him, and she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to resist her for much longer. Especially since she planned to pull out the big guns, she'd be the epitome of sexy. And since the plan wouldn't work, she wouldn't have to return Belle's memory at all. "It's perfect., she said to herself. _Except for Snow White, but I'll just kill her myself eventually. _Now she'd just have to concoct a fake plan, and she'd be all set_. _Within a few minutes she had it._ Showtime._

* * *

Gold was sitting in one of the back booths at Granny's having a beer when he looked up and saw Regina coming in. She looked her normal self; regal and strong... and so damn sexy. She always looked good but this particular night she didn't just look good, she looked stunning, just the way she'd intended. Regina spotted him immediately and she was thankful he was in a booth that was isolated from everyone else. She walked towards him, hips swinging in a very tight grey pencil skirt and a long sleeve white blouse with the top buttons open just enough to reveal a little bit of cleavage. And of course, her black pumps and fiery red lips. _Those. Fucking. Lips._ He had to bite back a smile. After all, he was still supposed to be mad at her.

-"Good evening, Mr. Gold. Enjoying your beer?" she asked with a smirk.

-"Oh, you're talking to me? After the way you stormed out I thought you'd finally be done with me."

-"How can I be done with you when I haven't even started?" Her tone was provocative.

Gold choked a little on his beer and even though he tried to hide it, she noticed and it absolutely made her day. Now_ she_ was the one flirting. _Choking and all? I must look better than I thought_, she thought to herself as she grinned and waited for him to compose himself. He shook it off as calmly as he could, "Would you like a drink, Madame Mayor?"

-"As a matter of fact I would. Scotch, please." Gold gestured Ruby as the attractive woman sat down across from him in the booth. In less than a minute, the lovely waitress brought the scotch. Regina thanked her with a wink "Thanks, dear.", which both Ruby and Gold found strange but pleasant.

-"Well, you seem to be in a good mood. Did you run over an animal or something on the way over?" Regina chuckled at his sarcasm, it was a language she was very fluent in.

-"No, I didn't kill any innocent creatures on the way over here. I'm allowed to be in a good mood, aren't I?"

-"I suppose so... It suits you, you know? You should be in a good mood more often."

Regina smiled at the compliment. She thought it seemed very genuine, even if it did come from Gold. "Aren't you mad at me about something?"

-"You mean about the fact that you asked for my help and when I finally agreed to give it to you, you bailed on me? Why would I be mad about that, dear?" _Snide bastard._

-"May I remind you that you weren't just going to 'give' your help. You wanted something in exchange, like you always do."

-"So? That's just the way I do business."

Regina took a large sip of her scotch. "Yes, well I'm actually here to talk business."

-"Aw. And here I thought this was a pleasure thing."

-"It can be.", she blurted without thinking. Gold's eyebrows rose for a moment._ Shit..._ "What I mean is, the offer I'm making you will benefit us both a great deal."

-"I'm listening." She shifted in her seat to get a little closer to him so that nobody would hear. Gold couldn't help looking down her blouse as she leaned forward. She began, "You and I bump into each other frequently for different purposes, so I decided it'd be best to help each other now. I'm going to take my revenge on Mary Margaret for killing my mother but I don't want to kill her. I want her to live with what she's done because in her pretty little head, living with your conscience after killing somebody is much worse than dying. Still, I want her to suffer." _  
_

Gold remained quiet and attentive while he kept drinking his beer. Regina continued, "I want to take away what she loves most; her precious Charming. Here's where you come in, though. I don't want to kill him, I want him to not want her anymore."

-"And how do you expect me to do that?"

-"_Let me finish_.", she ordered. He rolled his eyes and kept quiet. "I need a love spell. I'm a little rusty with the spells, I tried a couple at home but they didn't work out so well. It must be the way the magic works here, I don't know. Either way if anybody can pull it off it's you, you're the dark one. And I'm not talking about a simple love spell, I'm talking about the mother of spells. I want him to stop loving and desiring her. Nothing will drive a woman crazier than that kind of rejection. You do that spell for me, and I'll return your precious Belle her memory. Do we have a deal, Rumpelstiltskin?"

Gold's eyes widened. Nobody ever called him by his actual name here in Storybrooke, least of all Regina. It felt good. He pondered her offer for a moment. "Regina, you know a love spell is a very tricky thing to do. It won't always work and the consequences can be exponential and overwhelming. And in Charming and Snow White's case it's much more complicated because they truly love each other. Hell, I bottled True Love from strands of their hair! It'll be very difficult to get the spell right and I'm not sure it'll work at all."

_Exactly. It won't work._ "That's why you'll get your end of the deal only when the spell is done and working properly... I'm no fool, honey. Besides, if worse comes to worst and he becomes uncontrollable, well, I'll just have to kill him.", she said shrugging. This made Gold laugh.

-"Okay, your majesty. _The deal is struck._" _Oh, perfect..._ she had played him so well. He extended his hand for her to shake. She gently gripped his hand and he turned it around and placed a kiss on it. She felt chills running up her arm, which caused her to bite her lip.

Gold stared at the seductive woman in front of him biting her lip. He thought about how much he wanted to take a bite himself and smiled. "Do you want another drink, dearie?" She nodded. He was getting up to order another round since Ruby was too far away to see him, "Oh, and you do know you need another subject involved in the matter. Who's the lucky lady Charming will be falling in love with?"

-"Me."

Gold dropped back to his seat. "Excuse me? Have you gone mad?"

Regina smirked, she could've picked any other name but she thought maybe he'd be a little jealous if it was her. "No. Nothing will hurt her more than to see her puppy dog pining over me. I told you, I want her to suffer."

He didn't like the idea of Charming going after Regina. "And I understand that, but you're playing with fire. This whole thing could backfire on you."

-"Like I said, if he becomes too much of a burden I'll just kill him." He stared at her bewildered. She scoffed, "Oh, relax Gold! Haven't you noticed by now? I'm very good at playing with fire and not getting burned."

He smiled at her mischievously. _God, this woman is such a turn on..._ "Weren't you leaving to get more drinks?", she teased. He laughed shaking his head in amusement and went to go get them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ****_ABC's Once Upon a Time_****, just the story. **

**A/n: As promised, dearies. Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

Chapter 4

After a couple hours at Granny's they'd both had enough to drink. They were tipsy and happy and had spent the evening talking about a little bit of everything. They discussed the plan some more, remembered back when Regina was just a student of magic, talked about all the things they'd done to one another, flirted a little and had an amazingly pleasant time together. Regina zigzagged to her car and accidentally dropped her keys on the floor. Just when she bent over to get them, Gold walked outside after paying the bill. "Well, that's a lovely sight.", he teased.

-"Ha. Ha." she said sarcastically.

-"Look, you're too drunk to drive. I'll take you home." Regina grinned and accepted. Ever the gentleman, he opened his car's door for her. She slid in and comfortably rested her head on the back of the plush seat. Gold got in and drove to her house. He kept glancing at her with the corner of his eye and smirking. She was laid back on the seat with her legs crossed and it gave him a very nice view of her neck, her cleavage and her legs. He sighed loudly trying to suppress all the naughty, sexy thoughts on his mind.

-"Tired, _dearie_?", she said teasingly. She was tipsy but well aware of his eyes wandering over her fine body, and loving every second of it. He responded with a grin but said nothing. Soon they arrived at Regina's. She sat up and thanked him for the ride. "You're welcome. I actually had a nice time, if you can believe it."

-"It wasn't terrible.", she joked. She gave him her very best grin and stepped out of the car. Gold watched her intently as she walked to her house. He admired her ass and the way she swung her hips from side to side. When she was finally out of sight he let out a deep breath. _Holy shit. This woman might kill me..._

* * *

Regina was standing by the door when her doorbell rang. She smiled big. She opened the door and Gold was standing there with her purse in his hand. "You forgot this."

_Well look at that, I guess I did..._

"Oh, I did. Thank you." She tried to sound as genuine as possible, but he knew she'd left her purse in the car on purpose. They stared at each other for a moment without uttering a single word. The tension and lust between them was undeniable.

-"Right. Well... Good night, then.", he said.

Regina leaned closer to him. "Yes... good night.", she said just above a whisper. They locked eyes and stood immobile for a few seconds. Gold broke her gaze but only to stare at her lips. Her plump, sensual lips. He couldn't control the urge to taste those lips anymore, and he kissed her. He kissed her fiercely and deeply and she returned the kiss as soon as he put his lips on hers. She pulled his tie to get him inside the house and he obliged. Gold pushed her against the wall and kept kissing her ferociously. He brushed her hair back in a rough motion to reveal her neck. When he bit her neck, a moan escaped Regina's mouth and she felt him getting hard against her hipbone. It drove her wild. "Upstairs. Let's go upstairs.", she demanded, out of breath. He agreed and they both practically ran to Regina's bedroom.

Gold was ready to throw her in the bed when Regina stopped him, putting her hand on his chest. She looked straight into his lustful eyes as she started to unbutton her blouse and when he tried to touch her again, she pulled back one more time. "Ah, ah... patience.", she was on full seduction mode. She wanted to tease him and play with him until it drove him crazy. But the entire evening had been like foreplay and he couldn't wait any longer. He smirked, "No, dearie. In here you don't call the shots. _I do_.", he said lasciviously as he grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply again, throwing her on the bed. He frantically took off her blouse and let down her bra straps to reveal her breasts. She groaned when he lightly bit her nipple and rolled his tongue around her breast. She was just like him now, she'd waited enough. She took of his jacket and tie as desperately as he had done to her. She tried to thoroughly unbutton his shirt but the nips and tugs his mouth was doing on her breasts wouldn't allow her to concentrate. Her entire body was tense and aching for him and she was going insane. Without even thinking, she finally let out "Oh, God... Fuck me." That was enough to drive him wild. He pulled her pencil skirt up around her waist, revealing her black lace panties. She moaned and undid his belt and pants and he sprung free. He was big. Regina licked her lips and looked up at him with wanton in her eyes. Gold panted, he literally could not wait one more second. In his haze he tore off her panties and finally eased himself into her; they both groaned loudly. He started thrusting into her at a slow pace, calmly letting her take him in and teasing her by pulling out and burying himself back in. She moaned and whimpered each time he pulled out and when he was back inside her, she pushed up her hips to match his movements. He pinned her hands above her head and began moving quicker and quicker. They both moaned and panted in complete ecstasy. Gold felt more and more tension accumulating and with one deep thrust and a loud groan from Regina, he finally burst inside her with a long moan. As he climaxed his hands went limp and Regina freed herself from his grip. She clawed her hands on his back, digging into his skin with her fingernails, and in the middle of his release she orgasmed too. Her entire body quivered and she went limp as well. He dropped his weight on top of her, burying his face in her hair and they both laid there exhausted and satisfied beyond belief. It was so damn good, so sexy and luscious.

Gold managed to pull his head up and look at the incredibly sensuous woman. She looked better than ever covered in misty sweat, her hair in disarray and a peaceful, pleased look on her beautiful face. She looked back at him, and they both chuckled. Gold rolled over to lay on his back and took a deep breath. They were both still panting and breathing erratically.

-"Your highness, you are one hot piece of ass."

-"Stating the obvious, but I'll allow it.", she said with a mile on her face. He chuckled and closed his eyes. Regina saw that he was drifting to sleep and in a swift move, climbed on top of him and straddled him, causing him to open his eyes in surprise.

-"Rumpel, darling... if you think I'm through with you, you have no idea." She slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and bent to trail kisses on his chest. She worked her way down and licked his abdomen, eliciting a subtle moan from him.

-"Oh, I'm not nearly done with you either, dear.", he declared before flipping her onto the bed playfully. And just like that, they continued well into late hours of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ****_ABC's Once Upon a Time_****, just the story.**

**A/n: The morning after. Please, review! **

Chapter 5

Gold opened his eyes and looked around the room. For a moment he was confused, he swore it had all been a dream. A great dream. But no, he woke up in Regina's bedroom and the beautiful, sensuous woman was sleeping right next to him. He stared at her for a while, thinking that she looked so peaceful and that she had never looked prettier. He turned around to face her and gently brushed her hair away from her face. He caressed her gorgeous face and traced his fingers over her lips. _This is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._

Then Belle popped in his mind. What am I doing? Gold laid on his back again and ran his hands through his face and hair. He was really waking up now, not from his sleep but from his haze. He thought about Belle and about how wrong it was to sleep with another woman. Belle may not remember who he is, but he remembers her. He remembers what they had together and he loves her. Rumpelstiltskin may be many things, but unfaithful is not one of them. He felt terrible. And this wasn't just any woman, this was Regina. The same woman who had kept Belle locked and away from him. If Belle ever regained her memory and she knew about this, she'd never forgive him. Gold sat and started to gather his things to get dressed and leave. The noise he was making woke Regina up.

-"Good Morning, Rumpel. Leaving so soon?", she said with a grin on her face. Gold turned around and opened his mouth to say something but her grin stopped him cold. She looked so happy, so relaxed. _Damn it._

"Don't you want some breakfast before you go? Apple pancakes. It's my specialty.", she winked at him. _Oh my God..._ it was like she knew and was making it impossible for him to dismiss her like he always did. He sighed and contemplated staying for breakfast for a moment, but he knew if he didn't end it now, he'd never have the courage to do it. Especially because she was so damn radiant.

-"No, thank you. I think I should go now." He got up to finish getting dressed. Regina looked at him warily now, she sensed something was wrong but said nothing. She tried again "Okay. Well, wh-"

-"So, I guess I'll see you later at the shop? To work on that love spell? We really should get that plan in motion. The sooner Belle regains her memory, the better. ", he interrupted.

Regina sat up and stared at him for a few seconds. She no longer had a grin on her face, now there was a big question mark and disappointment on it. "Gold, is something wrong? Is there something we need to talk about?" Gold faced the wall because he couldn't bear to look at her right now. They had such an amazing time last night, both at the diner and in bed. He had really enjoyed that time with her and being genuinely nice to each other for a change. And the sex was... amazing. But he knew it was wrong.

-"No, dear. I don't think there's anything to talk about. We had a little too much to drink and we made a mistake. It's not a big deal, though. It was... fun. But it's not like it's gonna happen again, so..."

-"It's not?"

He sighed. "No, it's not. I have a girlfriend, Regina. This was wrong."

She shook her head in disbelief. "A girlfriend? She doesn't even know who you are. How is she relevant here?"

-"Because I know. She may have lost her memory, but I haven't."

-"Wait. So, you, Rumpelstiltskin, The Dark One, have a problem with this? You kill people and make shady deals and do all sorts of dark magic but you have a problem with sleeping with me?... Are you kidding me?!"

-"Regina, please. One thing has nothing to do with the other. I know what I am but I will not be unfaithful to Belle."

-"Well, I think you're a little late for that.", she scoffed.

-"It won't happen again. And nobody will find out."

-"Believe me, I don't intend to announce it around town." She looked down and took a deep breath. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.", she said as she got up to go to the bathroom. As she was closing the door she said "I'll see you when I see you."

Gold wanted to stop her, he wanted to tell her how much he had enjoyed their time together. He wanted to tell her that she had never looked more beautiful than this morning and that he wished things could be different, but he couldn't say any of that. He let her go into the bathroom, didn't say a word and walked out.

Regina stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was angry at herself for getting upset in front of him. She had finally gotten what she wanted, she had slept with Gold but she felt horrible now. Las night had been absolutely amazing for her. She felt truly connected to Gold and now she felt cast aside for the little girl once again. For a moment she thought she had made a terrible mistake by sleeping with him so soon. The plan she had concocted wasn't even in play and they'd already spent the night together. She realized sleeping with him once was not enough, she still wanted him. Hell, now she wanted even more. She shook her head and splashed water on her face. _Don't despair, Regina. You still have a plan, and it will work._

* * *

Regina walked in the shop feeling a little nervous. She was anxious to see him again but she knew she couldn't talk about what happened because he prefferred to ignore the situation. Plus, she didn't know how the whole fake love spell thing would work out. Either way, she smiled when she saw him standing by the counter, reading something with his glasses on. _Damn it... that's hot._

"Regina! Hello." He was aware he sounded a bit excited and tried to tone it down. Regina noticed the thrill in his tone and she felt immediately at ease. She smiled again, "Hello."

-"Uh, I'm working through some of these spells trying to figure out if I can mix and match to make a more powerful potion but I'm still not sure."

-"I see. Well, why don't you just show me what you've got so far?" She walked around the counter to stand next to him and she leaned in to read what was on his hand. She was very close to him and before he could stop himself, he leaned in to smell her hair. He closed his eyes and thought she smelled amazing. She pretended to read what was on the paper but she couldn't care less. She was too concentrated on the fact that they were so close to each other and all the flashbacks from the night before started to cloud her mind. She reached for his hand, pretending to pull the paper closer to her and she felt chills as soon as their skin touched.

He let out a big breath, realizing that he stopped breathing for a moment. She looked up at him and they locked eyes on one another. He was leaning down towards her, but he was stopped abruptly by the little bell on the door of his shop. They both pulled away from each other and Regina stepped out from behind the counter. It was Emma.

-"Uh, hi. I came to bring your grandson... Is everything okay?"

-"Yes!", they both shouted. "Yes. I needed Mr. Gold to help me figure out some of my mother's, well... affairs. Everything is fine, Ms. Swan." She spoke and Gold kept quiet and nodded.

-"Yes... um, about your mother, Regina, I never really got to say that I'm sorry." Regina pursed her lips and nodded. _It should've been YOUR mother._

Gold noticed Regina's expression and intervened quickly. "So, where is Henry, then?"

-"Oh, he went to get some food and he'll be in in no time. I just wanted to make sure it was a good time for you... Is it?"

-"Uh, well..." Regina interrupted, "Um, Gold, I'll catch up later. We'll continue another time. Please, give Henry a hug for me."

-"Very well, then. Some other time." he answered, dissapointed.

-"Goodbye, Ms. Swan.", Regina said coldly and she left the shop.

She thought about Gold and the electricity he made her feel just with one touch all the way home...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _ABC's _****_Once Upon A Time_, just the story.**

**A/n: Thank you for taking the time to review previous chapters, I love reading someone else's perspective on the story. This one's a bit longer. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 6

_Three weeks. It's been three weeks and nothing. _Gold paced around his shop thinking about ways to make the love spell work. He had thrown himself in the task hoping to clear his mind of Regina. Everytime he had some time on his hands he found himself having flashbacks and wanting to call her, so he tried to limit his free time. Still he kept thinking about her. That's another reason why he wanted so desperately for the spell to work out. He thought the sooner Belle regained her memory, the sooner he'd forget all about Regina because he'd have the woman he loves back.

The little bell rang followed by the stilettos and the hairs on the back of Gold's neck stood up in anticipation.

-"Good morning, Gold."

-"Regina. What are you doing here?"

-"Well that's a nice way to greet me.", she said stout.

-"I'm sorry. You just... surprised me. Wait, how'd you even get in? I thought I locked the door."

-"Magic.", she smirked.

Regina walked towards him and he went rapidly behind the counter. She stopped momentarily to roll her eyes at him because it was very obvious that he was still trying to avoid her. She resumed her walking and stood in front of the counter.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you. It's just, it's been three weeks of not answering your phone or your door, of not going to Granny's, of going out only when you know I'm busy, of ignoring me when you pass me on the street... So I thought it was time I checked in and see what the hell is going on."

Gold sighed and looked at her. He was so startled by her and so concentrated on still avoiding her that he hadn't even really looked at her when she walked in. She looked stunning. Regal as ever, strong and confident and so sexy. Sexier than he remembered. _So beautiful._ He let out another sigh. "Look, Regina, I haven't been avoiding you on purpose. I've been concentrated on the spell that you asked me to do."

Regina scoffed. "Oh, Gold please. Do not talk to me like I don't know you. You have been avoiding me ever since I left the day after we slept together."

Gold looked down, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't. It's just... hard." Regina walked around the counter to stand next to him.

-"Listen, it shouldn't be. Gold, I know you think you're cheating if you're with me. But you're not. She doesn't even know who you are, you're just a stranger to her. You can't cheat on somebody that doesn't have any memory of you ever being together."

-"Regina, stop it! Just stop. It feels like cheating to me." Regina shook her head in frustration. She really didn't understand Gold's logic and she genuinely thought that what happened couldn't be considered as cheating because that little bitch had lost her memory. She touched his arm and got a little closer to him.

-"It sure didn't seem like it felt like cheating to you that night. It felt... right. And you know it. Gold, you can't lie to me. Not to me."

He closed his eyes and for a moment thought about how amazing Regina's touch felt. He quickly snatched his arm away and stepped aside. "Yes. It felt right that night, but very wrong the next morning. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

Regina looked down. She felt defeated and rejected once again. She turned around to leave and stopped suddenly. She looked up at him and said "Fine. Say it." Gold's eyebrows rose. "What?"

-"Say it. I wanna hear you say that sleeping with me was a mistake and that you don't want it to happen ever again. I want you to look at me and say it. And don't you dare lie to me."

Gold inhaled deeply and looked straight into her eyes. "I can't sleep with you ever again."

Regina stepped really close to him. "That's not what I said. I already know you can't. I wanna hear you say you don't want to." Gold stared at her for a moment, and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. She felt chills running down her spine. She took his hand and pressed it against her cheek, still waiting for him to say something. But he didn't. And it became apparent that he wasn't. Regina smiled sensually at him and brushed his hand against her full, plump lips. Gold inhaled briefly and stopped breathing for a moment. She marveled at his reaction, she loved to see him get so turned on because of her. Inspired by this, she lightly trailed small bites along the edge of his hand and put his index finger in her mouth. A moan escaped Gold's mouth when she sucked and swirled her tongue around his finger.

Regina smirked at him, looking very sexy and she slowly dropped to her knees without breaking his gaze. She was very happy to see that he was already hard just from their little interaction. She undid his belt and pants slowly and dexterously, still looking into his eyes. His mouth was open and he couldn't stop looking at her. She broke eye contact only to see how he sprung out, ready for her. She licked her lips sinfully and looked up at him again with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile too. "So naughty...", he managed to say. Regina inhaled and her breath quickened. She could feel herself get very aroused by his comment and she couldn't wait any longer. She finally took him in her mouth. She teased and played with him by trailing her lips up and down his erection and then taking him in completely. She did this several times and then she kept going at a steady pace, up and down, taking him as deep in her mouth as she could. Gold moaned and groaned as he rested his hands on the counter, trying not to collapse on the floor. When she sensed he was near the end, she blew him faster and deeper and it got him so wild that he grabbed her hair and pushed himself in a few times before he finally climaxed inside her mouth. Regina was startled by how rough he'd been but she had absolutely loved it. She almost came herself just from the arousal she felt. Gold's entire body went limp and he had to rest against the counter for a moment. Regina wiped her mouth and put his pants back into place. As soon as he composed himself, he extended his hand to help her get up and she had to rest against the counter for a minute because her knees were shaking. They were both breathing very fast and loudly. Gold looked at her and smiled big and she returned his smile with the same enthusiasm.

-"Regina... you're gonna kill me one of these days."

-"I've tried. Couldn't find the blade.", she joked and they both chuckled. He looked down at her body, laying against the counter. She looked so damn hot leaning there. He put each arm on either side of her hips, corralling her against the counter. "What about you, dearie?", he asked inciting.

-"What about me?", she asked, almost out of breath again.

-"Are you wet, Your Majesty?", he whispered in her ear. Regina groaned a little and answered "You'll just have to see for yourself." brushing his ear lobe with her lips.

Gold grinned and skillfully traced his hand under Regina's skirt, up her thigh and placed his hand on her crotch. He carefully slid her panties to the side. "Spread your legs, _please_.", he teased. She obliged and he touched her. "Oh, you are SO ready." He played with her, rubbing her and sliding his fingers back and forth. Regina moaned and squeezed his jacket, trying to contain the pleasure waves she was feeling. The louder she moaned, the more excited he got and he finally put his fingers inside her. He pushed in and out and she groaned and panted. Seeing and feeling her get so excited for him got him aroused again. He stopped using his fingers, got his pants and Regina's panties off, lifted her up on the counter and fucked her very hard and very fast. Regina was so aroused already that she climaxed almost instantly and so did he. The moaning and groaning stopped and all they could hear was each other's erratic breathing and pants. They both went limp and stayed there for minutes.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this, you know? This is very nice of you. So... out of character.", said Gold as he took out his food from a Granny's brown paper bag.

-"Very funny.", regina smirked. "Well, we're both absolutely famished... I know that work we did this morning really took it out of me.", she teased. "Plus, bringing you dinner is the least I can do, I mean you are cooped up in here because you're trying to help me, so... I don't mind. Besides, this way I have someone to have dinner with. I'm not a big fan of eating alone and it's... what I always do."

-"Well, thank you. And, uh... yes I needed some energy after this morning.", he grinned at her.

She smiled back and changed the subject because she could feel her face flushing. "So, how's it going? Any luck?"

-"Not yet.", he said defeated.

-"Well, it'll be fine. You'll find some dust or bean or portal or whatever that'll help.", she smiled at him sweetly.

He scoffed and smirked and thought about how nice this was. To talk to her normally instead of avoiding her which made him feel terrible and anxious. He had resolved not to talk about the sex or tell her it wouldn't happen again because he wasn't sure if it might. He still felt like it was cheating, but he had no self control around her. "Yeah. I'm sure there'll be some dwarf sweat or giant tooth or goblin something that'll...", he stopped cold.

-"What's wrong? Is it the food? Oh, I told Ruby to hold the pickles, did she-"

-"No, it's not the food. I just... goblin. A goblin!", he put the food down and walked quickly to the back of his shop. Regina sat there confused.

-"A goblin? What are you mumbling about?", she followed him in the back where he was fumbling through some stuff until he reached a small wooden chest.

-"A goblin, Regina. It's believed that their tears are the most powerful ingredient you could use in a spell because it'll adjust to your will. It's like the ultimate X ingredient."

-"Okay... so what do you have there? Some torture device to make a goblin cry? Because I haven't really seen any goblins here in Storybrooke, Rumpel."

Gold went back to the counter, searched for a key and opened the chest. "I don't need one. I already have what I need." He pulled a little crystal jar with a sparkling blue liquid inside from the chest.

-"Is that... You have an actual goblin's tears?"

-"Indeed. Always keep things around for a rainy day."

-"How... you know what? I don't even want to know. It doesn't matter, it won't w...", Regina stopped herself before blurting out that nothing would work on this spell. "It doesn't matter how you got it. The important thing is to put it to the test, right?"

-"Oh, dear, you can sleep easy tonight. There is no way that this will not work.", he grinned.

-"Yeah...", she said uneasy. "You know what, I really should get home. I'm still exhausted. So, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll work on it together, okay?"

-"I would've thought you'd want to do it tonight."

-"No. I'm just too tired.", she replied while getting her things and making her way to the door.

-"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. And, Regina?" She stopped and looked at him. "Thanks. For today... I uh, had a good time."

Regina smirked. "I'll bet." She opened the door and before stepping out she turned around "So did I. Good night.", she said with a smile.

As she got home she thought about the tear and worried a bit. _There's no way... is there?_ She wondered, but all the worry came to a halt as she started having flashbacks from the morning. _Hmm... that man._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ABC's ****_Once Upon A Time_****, just the story. **

**A/n: Please keep reviewing! Enjoy, dearies. **

Chapter 7

"Hello? Gold? I'm here." Regina walked in the shop the next morning just as they'd agreed. There was no sign of Gold. _Maybe he's still asleep... Maybe I'll get in bed with him._ She smirked at the thought. When she was making her way to the back of the shop, she noticed the wooden chest in one of the shelves. She stopped and stared at it for a moment. She was pretty sure the spell wouldn't work, but Gold had planted the doubt on her mind last night when he assured her that the goblin's tear would work on any spell. That was definitely not the plan and she couldn't risk the spell actually working because she didn't want to have to give Belle her memory back. Least of all now, when she felt so close to Gold and when he seemed to be ignoring the fact that he thought he was cheating on Belle. All of these thoughts lingered on her head and she walked up to the chest to try to open it and get rid of the tears. She extended her hand and before she could even touch it she was startled by the man she was so crazy for. "Hello, dear. I didn't hear you come in."

"Hi.", she said, still alarmed. She cleared her throat and shook it off. "You look good, Gold. You must be a morning person."

He chuckled. "Thank you. You always look good, Regina.", he said looking at her with a sexy smile. She looked down and grinned. It always made her feel like she was on top of the world every time he gave her a compliment that she felt was genuine.

-"I came as early as I could. The sooner we try this out, the better, right? So, what do I have to do?"

-"Nothing, dearie. It's finished."

-"What do you mean?", she asked confused.

-"I already made the potion. Now all that's left is to give it to Prince Charming."

Regina was dumbfounded for a moment. "Wait... you already used the goblin's tear? You already made the spell?"

-"Yes."

-"Then, what am I here for? I thought you said we'd work on it together."

-"Well, I got up early and couldn't wait. Like you said, the sooner the better."

-"Why are you in such a rush with this?", she asked annoyed.

-"Well, why aren't you? This was your idea in the first place. Besides, I told you. The sooner Belle regains her memory, the better."

Regina scoffed. "So this is all about her."

Gold sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't understand why you're so annoyed right now. I'm doing exactly what you asked me to do. I've been trying for three weeks and now I finally did it. What's the problem?"

Regina shook her head in frustration. "Nothing, Gold. There's no problem... So, will it work?"

-"I don't know yet. We won't know until we can get it to him."

-"Great. Well, how do we do that?"

-"I don't know. We can slip it in his coffee when he's looking away or something like that. We'll figure it out."

Regina rolled her eyes and pouted. She was upset that he'd done the work without her because if there was any chance of sabotaging the spell at all, it was now gone. Obviously, Gold couldn't know that so she tried to look as normal as she could manage. "Fine. Let's go to Granny's then. I think he might be there, usually he takes Henry in for breakfast before school."

-"Yes. Regina, I wanted to talk to you about something... I know you want to hurt Mary Margaret as much as possible, but do you really think it's wise to use yourself as the target for the love potion?"

-"Wait. How is it that you finished the spell? Don't you need something of mine to complete it? So he'll fall for me?"

-"Yes. It's the only thing missing... But I'm just not sure it's a good idea."

-"Well, it's not really up for discussion. I mean, who else do you suggest?"

-"I don't know. Anybody else."

Regina looked confused for a moment and then she smirked. _He's jealous._ "Tell me, what is your insistence on choosing someone else? Why not me? It seems to me that I'm the perfect pick. Nobody will hurt her more than me."

-"Yes, well... I just don't like the idea.", he said, upset. He _was_ jealous. He absolutely hated the idea of someone else lusting after Regina, especially Charming.

-"Like I said, it's not up for discussion." She pulled a strand of hair from her head. "Where's the potion?"

Gold was pissed now. She looked almost eager to drop her hair in the potion and it was really irritating him. He went to get the potion and extended it to her. Just before she dropped the hair strand in, he pulled the bottle away. "Is this about more than revenge?", he asked.

Regina sighed in exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

-"Is there something else? Are you... Do you... Nevermind."

-"Speak up, you're a grown man. Just say what you want to say!"

-"Do you like Charming?"

Regina burst out laughing. "Oh my God. You are so... Are you jealous?", she asked amused.

Gold gave her the stink eye. Of course he was, but he certainly didn't want to admit that to her. He was so annoyed by her smug smirk and tone that he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. He scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself so much. I was just asking. It's your choice in the end. Besides, I'm only doing this to get Belle back."

Hearing him say that was like a slap in the face for Regina. She could feel the blood rushing to her head and the vein in her forehead getting ready to explode. _How dare he?!_ She yanked the bottle from his hands, dropped her hair in, closed it and put it in the pocket of her coat.

-"What are you doing?"

-"Oh, I'm just getting you what you want. That's the only thing that matters to you, right? Your little girl back? Fine. I'm doing what needs to be done to finish this once and for all."

-"Regina... You're making a mistake. Someone else should be involved. Not you!"

-"You just said you didn't care, so what's it to you? I'll be at Granny's. Goodbye!", she slammed the door of the shop. Gold kicked a box that was laying on the floor out of anger. Yes, he wanted Belle back because he still loved her and because he thought if she was back, then maybe he wouldn't be so attracted to Regina. Maybe he'd feel less tempted to see her and be with her. He needed that distraction. But at the same time he was so angry at the thought of Charming wanting Regina. The love spell was very powerful, if it worked he'd be crazy about her. And Regina seemed a little too eager to finish the spell. Little did he know it was only because she knew she was making him jealous. And she loved that.

* * *

Regina walked in at Granny's and immediately saw Charming sitting in one of the stools. _Perfect._ She sat right next to him. "Good morning. No Henry today?"

Charming looked suspicious at her perkyness this morning. "Morning. Uh, no. Emma wanted to take him today."

-"What a shame, I wanted to see him."

-"What for?", he asked distrustful.

She chuckled. "No particular reason. I'm his mother, isn't that reason enough?" She was annoyed by his tone but had to keep in mind that she couldn't upset him if she wanted to set the plan in motion. She was blinded. Right now she wasn't thinking about all the consequences the love spell could bring. All she wanted was to make Gold more jealous and to make him want her even more.

-"Yeah, I guess so."

Regina ordered some coffee for herself and accidentally dropped a bit of cream in Charming's pants. "Oh, I'm so sorry.", she said while grabbing a napkin and trying to help him clean it up. He shooed her away, "It's fine. I got it." He got up and went to the bathroom to try and clean it. Regina quickly and in a crafty manner dropped the potion in her fresh coffee. When Charming got back he picked up his coat and put some money on the counter.

-"You're leaving?"

-"Uh, yes.", he answered dryly.

-"But I just ordered you some coffee. Here.", she said while sliding the cup towards him on the counter.

-"I already had coffee."

-"I know, but I feel bad. I ruined your pants and apparently your morning."

-"What does that mean?"

-"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person. Far from it. And I can tell by the way you're speaking to me that my presence annoys you. But I just came here to have some breakfast. I didn't mean anything by sitting next to you, I wasn't trying to cause any trouble or be a smart ass.", she said as she was getting up from the stool and grabbing her coat. She put it on and before leaving, added "It's just a cup of coffee. Take it or leave it."

Charming felt bad now. He was used to keeping his guard up around the Evil Queen, but he felt like an ass now that she'd said all that. "Regina, wait. I'm sorry. Thanks for the coffee.", he said as he picked up the cup and started to drink it.

Regina smirked, "You're welcome.", turned around and kept walking to the door. _Too easy._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ABC's Once Upon A Time, just the story.**

**A/n: Love your reviews, please keep writing them! The next chapter is almost finished as well, so I'll be posting it very soon. **

Chapter 8

"Coming!", Regina shouted as she heard the doorbell ring. She was running down the stairs, trying to put on one of her earrings at the same time. Her red silk blouse was still somewhat unbuttoned, but not revealing anything and she straightened her black pencil skirt as she reached the door. Her eyes widened as soon as she opened it.

-"Gold. What are you doing here?"

-"Is that how you greet your visitors, Madame Mayor?", he said as he made his way inside Regina's house.

-"Well, come in.", Regina said sarcastically.

-"I'm here to know what's happened ever since you stormed out of the shop screaming at me. I would've called. Oh, that's right... I did. But you didn't answer me."

Regina rolled her eyes at him. "Like you've never ignored me?"

Gold chuckled. "I didn't come here to argue, Regina. I came to know if there's any progress at all."

-"Of course you did. Because that's all that's ever mattered to you, right? To get the end result just so you can go back to playing house with your little trophy girlfriend?" Clearly she was still upset over what he'd said to her the last time they saw each other.

Regina's voice was starting to sound agitated, and while in the past Gold always liked to get a rise out of her, this time he had no intention of making her angry.

-"Actually, if you must know... I wanted to see you."

Regina's face immediately changed. Her expression softened.

-"Oh? Why is that?"

Gold walked over to her and brushed her hair back.

-"I don't know. I guess I missed you."

Regina tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly.

-"Mr. Gold, if this is a ploy to get me into bed... it may work.", she said seductively, but joking.

He grinned, took her face in his hands and kissed her. She was surprised. It wasn't the first time he kissed her, but it was the first time he kissed her so sweetly, without any roughness or desperation to sleep with her. And even more to her surprise, she really liked it. It felt different in a really good way. She returned his kiss in the same gentle and sweet way. She couldn't contain her smile when she pulled away and looked at him. But then Gold started kissing her ferociously, like he usually did. He pinned her against the wall, running his hands over her body and kissing her hard. Regina frowned, feeling confused. She usually liked this about him. He was dark, dominant and sexy and it really turned her on. But she had enjoyed that sweet moment so much and now he was all over her. She wished he'd take more time to appreciate her, to really look at her and try to see that she felt more than lust for him. She had really connected with him and right now she was feeling used. She pushed him away.

-"Stop."

Gold thought she was just playing hard to get and so he pounced on her again, kissing her neck and grabbing her hips. Regina struggled out of his grip.

-"Stop it, Gold. I'm serious."

He kept going, smiling, thinking that she was feeling playful. "Playing hard to get, are we, dearie?", he teased as he pinned her with his upper body and hiked up her pencil skirt to put his hand in between her legs.

-"I said stop it!", she shouted and then slapped him.

He stopped and grabbed his cheek, looking at her, trying to decide whether she was serious or not. Regina liked it rough and it wouldn't be at all strange for him if she slapped him as part of foreplay. But he knew her well and as soon as he saw the expression on her face he knew it wasn't a game.

-"What was that?", he asked confused.

-"What the hell was _that_? I told you to stop!"

-"Regina, I thought you were playing around."

-"Well, I wasn't!", she said angry as she pulled down her skirt and tried to smooth down her hair.

Gold's eyes narrowed and there was now a pained look on his face.

-"I'm sorry, I didn't know... Are you okay?"

-"I'm fine!"

-"You don't sound fine. Seriously, did I hurt you?"

She scoffed and laughed dryly, without saying anything.

-"Hey... you know I wouldn't hurt you like that, right? I mean, I am many things, Regina, but-"

-"Yes, Gold. I know.", she interrupted. It seemed like she meant it, but there was still a bit of anger in her voice. She took a deep breath when she finished looking at herself in the mirror, trying to put herself together. "Do you want some coffee?", she asked him.

-"Sure.", he replied warily because he knew she was still upset.

They both headed towards the kitchen and he sat down in one of the stools, silent and watching her closely as she prepared coffee for both of them and split up an apple turnover she had left. Regina could feel his eyes on her but she tried not to look at him because she was still very angry and not really in a mood to pick a fight. She tried to make conversation.

-"So, how long do you think the spell will take to start working?", she asked nonchalantly.

-"Um, I don't know. I couldn't say, it's unpredictable in the circumstances." Gold wanted to avoid the subject because he had secretly started to hope the spell wouldn't work just so Charming won't go anywhere near Regina. Of course, he snapped back to reality as soon as he thought about Belle.

-"I see.", she served him coffee and stood across from him drinking hers.

He felt awful now. She didn't just look pissed, she looked hurt.

-"Regina, I'm so sorry if I offended you. I really thought it was okay. I would never force myself on-"

-"Yes! I know. Can we just leave it alone? I don't feel like talking about this.", she cut him off again.

-"Well, I think we need to talk about it. Look at you, you're upset. You won't even look at me."

Regina sighed loudly and put her hands on top of the counter, looking down. "I'm not pissed because I think you'd be capable of forcing yourself on me. I know that would never happen, Gold." She looked up at him. "Why did you come here?"

He frowned. "I told you. I missed you."

She scoffed "Meaning, you wanted to get laid."

He rose his eyebrows and chortled. "Uh, no. Meaning just that."

-"Please. You came here for sex. Nothing else. How do you think that makes me feel?" Gold looked down and kept quiet. He didn't know what to say and his silence just fueled Regina's frustration. "What am I to you, Gold? You didn't miss me, you missed having sex with me. Am I being reduced to some sort of whore now?"

Regina could hear herself getting more and more frustrated and she realized she was making a mistake. She shouldn't talk to Gold like this. After all, he had no idea that she was interested in more than just sex. Hell, she didn't even know what it was that she really wanted. All she knew was that she didn't like feeling used and that she was nobody's toy. Still, she had to be reasonable and try not to hound him since she hadn't been clear about what this whole thing between them really was or what she expected or wanted. She took a deep breath trying to clear her head and filter her words. Gold stayed silent.

-"Look, let's just forget about this, okay? I didn't mean to go off on you. I just... have a lot on my mind, that's all. And for the last time, I know you wouldn't hurt me like that, so please stop it with the guilty look on your face."

Gold sighed and stared at her. He really had no idea what to say to her. "You're beautiful.", he blurted in a low, soft voice that almost killed Regina. Her eyes softened instantly. "Thank you.", she managed to say, just above a whisper.

Gold got up. "I should go. Thank you for breakfast, dear." He made his way to the door and she followed to see him out. Before leaving he added "Again, I'm sorry."

-"I know. It's okay.", she answered calmly. He looked at her one more time before departing. He couldn't get over how stunning she was. He smiled at her and waved goodbye.

Regina closed the door and she rested her head against it for a moment. This was becoming more and more difficult for her. The worst was happening, she was starting to really have feelings for Gold. It was devastating for her every time he was sweet to her because she felt like maybe he could eventually feel the same way. But she suspected his attraction to her was merely physical. She absolutely loved to sleep with him, it was thrilling, exciting and sinfully sexy, but every time he did something like brushing her hair back, or caressing her cheek, or telling her she was beautiful it made her want more. So much more.

The Queen peeled herself from the door, took a deep breath and headed upstairs to finish gathering her things to go out. Halfway up the stairs the doorbell rang again. Her heart jumped to her throat and she ran down excited, thinking that maybe Gold had come back.

She opened the door and her expression completely changed. It was Charming, whose face lit up as soon as he saw Regina.


End file.
